powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt2 Episode 4: “Home”
Chpt2 Episode 4: “Home” is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. Plot A woman named Jenny has just moved into a new house in Lawrence, Kansas with her two children, having moved from Wichita after her husband died. She settles one of her kids into bed. Her young daughter is nervous in the new house, but Jenny reassures her that there is nothing scary in their new home. Jenny continues her unpacking, until a noise draws her down to the basement, where she discovers burned old photos. One shows a family, and is inscribed on the back “The Winchesters. John, Mary, Hunter, and Little Sammy”. Upstairs, one of her kids screams as the closet door swings open, revealing a figure made of flames. Then suddenly Kurt wakes up from a dream of the woman named Jenny. Hunter is researching any possible cases they can find along the road on their way to Hunter’s dad coordinates. But Kurt is still in shock from the dream he had, he then starts sketching an image of a tree. He is then looking around the glove compartment of the Impala, the trunk, and through Hunter’s dad’s belongs and then pulls out an old photo from his duffle, and recognizes the tree as the one that he dreamt about from the house in his dream. Kurt tells Hunter that he dreamt something about the house in the photo. Hunter tells him that that’s the house he lived in where he lost his mother and brother in. Kurt insists that they should visit his old house that something bad is about to happen there. Dean is disquieted by returning to his old family home, but then agrees to head back there to investigate. They arrive to Hunter’s old house, then is approached by the woman named Jenny. Kurt whispers to Hunter that he was right about the woman. Hunter then goes on to explain how he used to live there, and Jenny shows them around. She explains that there have been strange occurrences within her first day in the house. That there has been flickering lights, noises, and something that one of her kids has mentioned about a mysterious figure appearing in the house. They leave for a moment, Hunter and Kurt decide they need to approach this like any case and research the past of the house. They compare notes on what Hunter’s dad has mentioned of the night his mother died, and Hunter relates what he remembers from the night. He tells Kurt the ghost can’t be his mom or brother since they were inside the house when it burned down and had only retrieved their ashes. Hunter then makes a call to his dad but no one answers and leaves a message and says that he’s back at their old house and that something is happening again that might be connected to the incident that happened when he was young. Back at the house, Jenny has called in a plumber after the garbage disposal has stopped working. As he tries to fix it, a toy monkey mysteriously starts banging its cymbals, and the unit starts up, tearing apart the man’s hand. The boys decide to go to an auto repair garage where Hunter’s dad had used to work and spoke with one of the owners. Hunter asks what he can tell them about Hunter’s dad after the day he lost his mom and brother in the house. He reminisces about that time that happened long time ago, and mentions that Hunter’s dad visited a psychic in town. Kurt then searches through a telephone book for psychics, as he called out each name to Hunter, one name rings a bell to Hunter - Missouri Mosely. He pulls out his dad’s journal and reads the first sentence in his dad’s journal that reads: “I went to Missouri and I learned the truth”. The boys visit Missouri Mosely, who is telling an insecure man that his wife wasn't cheating on him, but after he leaves, she mutters that his wife is having an affair with the gardener. She recognizes Hunter without introduction and also tell him of knowing his dad’s disappearance. Kurt introduces himself to Missouri where she tells him that she sensed something about him but can’t tell what it is. Hunter tells Missouri why they visited her and says that she already knows about that too. So they decide to return to the house, and explain to Jenny that they can help rid the house of whatever is there. Missouri then senses the presence of two spirits, one of which is a mean poltergeist, but neither of which were responsible for Hunter’s mom and brother’s death. Missouri has the boys help her prepare bags filled with ingredients that will help purify the house. As they start placing the bags, the poltergeist fights back violently, trying to stop them. Finally all the bags are placed, the house appears peaceful, and Missouri declares the house safe. But Kurt is less sure, and mentions that it was too easy to get rid of the poltergeist from the house. So later that night, he and Hunter sit in the car watching the house. Suddenly Jenny appears, screaming at the upstairs window, just as she did in Kurt's dream. The boys rush inside and Hunter takes Jenny and her kids to safety. Kurt sensing something, stops and then something attacks him. Hunter busts through the door Kurt was in and finds Kurt pinned against the wall as something is holding him up there. Just then a fiery figure appears, but just before Hunter attacks it, it coalesces into the figure of his mother, Mary. She acknowledges Hunter and says "I'm sorry" to him. Hunter tears up and then the spirit of his mom looks at Kurt and whispers to him “my baby” just before commanding the poltergeist to leave the house, and disappearing herself in a ball of flame as well. Jenny and her family return to the house. Missouri promises to keep an eye on them as Hunter and Kurt take their leave. Hunter astonished on seeing his mother once more, then asks Kurt what she said to him, he only tells him that she apologized to him as well. They then ride off along the road. Later that day in Missouri’s shop, she muses that she is surprised that, given his powers, Kurt couldn't sense the presence of Hunter’s mother from the house. Then reveals her to be talking to Hunter’s dad in her sitting room. Missouri tells him to go and see his son, but he says he can’t, until he knows the truth. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse